


a thousand words (a picture's worth)

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [21]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - study buddies]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand words (a picture's worth)

* * *

_[senior year/college]_

  
Spencer's staring at his computer screen when Brendon comes through the bedroom door. He's frowning, so Brendon assumes he must be chatting with Ryan. That's been Spencer's default face when it comes to his best friend lately.

"How's Ryan?" Brendon asks.

Spencer glances over at him, face lightening up. "Hey." He frowns a second later. "How did you know I was talking to Ryan?"

Not really wanting to tell Spencer about his Ryan-face, he shrugs. "Well, I'm here, and since you broke up with Haley–" Spencer drops his gaze. "It's a pretty simple process of elimination from there, dude."

The computer pings and Spencer reads the latest IM, glaring at the computer screen. Brendon sighs, dropping his backpack at the foot of the bed and flopping backwards down onto the mattress. "Ryan being a douche again?"

It's a second before Spencer answers. "No. It's just–He won't shut up about this stupid photography class."

"Ryan's in the Creative Writing program, what's he taking a photography class?" Brendon leans up on his elbows, glancing over at the screen. A long paragraph pops up as Brendon watches, pinging again upon completion. Spencer ignores it, telling Brendon, "It's an elective. Apparently the only one that fit into his schedule this semester."

Brendon nods, that makes sense. "So what's the big deal? Is he like a secret photography genius or something?"

Snorting, Spencer replies, "God, no. He's horrible at it." There's a little look of satisfaction in Spencer's eyes at that statement and Brendon grins.

"No," Spencer repeats. "He's absolute shit at the class, but apparently _Jon Walker_ is a secret photography genius." He takes a moment to look pointedly at Brendon's shoes on his bed.

With a put-upon sigh, Brendon kicks off his shoes, asking, "Who's Jon Walker?" They thud on the floor and Spencer rolls his eyes and scowls. "He's Ryan's photography–" Spencer makes finger quotes, "study buddy."

"He's some guy who's in the same class. Only he actually wants to be there apparently. It's his major according to Ryan. He saw Ryan's notebook, I guess, and they spent _hours_ –" There's a punctuated eye roll at that, "talking about The Beatles and Bob Dylan and a hundred other things. Ryan said Jon was appalled because he hasn't really listened to them."

Spencer looks back over to his computer, scowling as he finally reads Ryan's last IM. "And now I have to hear all about how great and awesome and ground-breaking their music is."

"Wellll," Brendon offers, about to tell Spencer that all that is pretty much correct, when Spencer looks back at him, eyes narrowed. Brendon shuts up. He glances over at the computer, watching as Spencer types _gotta go, b's here and we gotta work on a physics project_. He signs off before Ryan can respond.

Brendon raises an eyebrow when Spencer turns toward him. "We don't even have physics together, Spence."

Waving a hand, Spencer replies, "It's not like Ryan actually pays attention anyway. He's all busy, fawning over a stupid Starbucks barista."

Brendon burst out laughing and Spencer frowns at him. "What?"

It takes him a second, but Brendon finally catches his breath enough to get out, "You're jealous!"

"What? No, I'm not." Spencer sputters. "Jealous of what?"

Sitting up, Brendon crosses his legs and looks straight at Spencer. "Ryan's spending all his time with this Jon Walker dude and you're jealous."

A blush is starting to creep across Spencer's cheeks, but he just scoffs, "Whatever. You're full of shit."

"No, really." He leans toward Spencer. "You're totally acting like that one time when Jensen was hitting on Haley this summer, bitchy and mean." He moves his hand in a circle over his face, adding, "You're all scowly and shit."

Spencer frowns again, thinking about it. "Really?" Brendon hums an affirmative noise. "But why would I be jealous of some random dude that Ryan's been hanging out with?"

There's one reason Brendon can think of, but it makes his stomach hurt a little to think about that, so he just tilts his head to the side and says with an expectant look, "Duh."

Spencer just shakes his head, confused, and Brendon sighs loudly. "You are afraid that Ryan will replace you with Jon Walker."

"That's ridiculous." Spencer rolls his eyes, but the flush on his face darkens. Brendon nods in agreement; it really is ridiculous.

"It totally is, you know. I don't think Ryan is actually capable of functioning for any length of time without your awesome presence, Spencer Smith." He gets another eye roll for that, but Brendon can see the tiny smile on Spencer's face.

"Yeah, you're right." Spencer stands up. "He totally forgets to eat if you leave him alone for too long." Brendon shudders. He remembers that time last year where they'd found Ryan locked up in his room, writing. Nobody likes to catch fainting bodies.

They stare at each other for a moment, Brendon looking up at Spencer. Something shifts in Spencer's gaze, but Brendon can't decipher it. A second later, it's gone and Spencer holds out his hand. "Come on, let's go raid the fridge. I think Mom made carrot cake earlier."

"Oh man." Brendon takes his hand, lets Spencer pull up off the bed. He ignores how hot Spencer's skin is against his palm. "Is that what I smelled when I came in? Dude, what are we waiting for?"

Spencer laughs, moving toward the bedroom door. "It's gonna suck when we leave for college, Bren. No more home-made food."

"That's what care packages are for, Spence. You will be the king of the freshmen, I swear it." They head downstairs and Brendon follows Spencer, just like he always does. 

 


End file.
